


Tom hates Ronald

by trepezia



Series: AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Tom, Coffee, F/M, M/M, Madam Puddifoot's shop, Ron spoiled the date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepezia/pseuds/trepezia
Summary: Tom wants to go on a date with Harry, what will he do when an unwanted guest pops out?





	Tom hates Ronald

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE.."JAMES HATES TOM."

Tom wants Harry to go on a date with him.

But the shy boy was difficult to convince.

So, he turned up, with a bunch of red roses outside the Gryffindor common room.

Harry soon came out of the portrait hole wearing his Gryffindor pyjamas, even in which he looked fucking gorgeous.

"Um, Harry, would you, like, maybe--go on a date with me? this Hogsmeade weekend?" tom asked nervously, presenting the beautiful bouquet he held.

Harry's emerald eyes lit up and tom knew he was on the right track.

"Um... Yeah, Why not?... I'd love to go with you...." Harry mumbled bashfully.

Harry gestured tom to crouch down, which tom did.

He kissed him on the cheek, much to tom's surprise; muttered a 'thank you for the roses' and rushed off.

Tom lifted his hand to his cheek and grinned so hard that if he tried anymore, it would split his face.

 

.

.

The next weekend, while all the students were rushing off to Hogsmeade, talking about various shops they'd like to visit, Tom patiently waited at the castle entrance for his date.

But, when Harry arrived, in his peach jumper and grey beanie and scarf, Tom realized the wait was worth it.

"You're late, my love. And, You look enchanting."

Harry blushed at the name and replied.

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself. And it's not my fault, you're early." he smirked.He looped his arms with Tom and started walking.

_cheeky._

_._

_._

_._

 

 _"_ Where would you like to go?"

"Madam Puddifoot's would be nice."

Tom cringed at the mention of the shop but nodded anyway.

They soon arrived at the all pink- frilled theme Coffee shop.

Most of the seats were occupied, as expected. They were lead to a vacant four-seater near the window at the back and Tom was grateful for the privacy.

They chatted for a while, Tom praised Harry's seeker skills and wondered how such a delicate boy, could play so rough on the field?

.

.

A redhead from Hufflepuff, a seventh-year tom recognized and A Ravenclaw girl with bushy hair walked in and looked around.

much to tom's displeasure, they didn't find a seat and were now sauntering towards them.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" asked the Hufflepuff boy.

"Ron, we can go somewhere else..don't disturb them." urged the girl.

"'Mione, I'm sure they don't mind."

"Uh, sure, why not?" answered Harry clearly not wishing to offend anyone. But tom was offended.

The girl, 'Mione, threw an apologetic glance at the couple and sat down beside Harry and the redhead, Ron beside Tom.He was tall and lanky, Tom noticed, but not taller than himself.

"Hi, I'm Ron and this is Hermione."

Tom nodded and stretched his feet, covering Harry's so, the redhead boy wouldn't try anything.

Soon madam Puddifoot reached their table, a parchment, and quill in her hand." Some Inter house interaction... I see." she said.

"What would you like my dears?"

"Have you tried the latest butterbeer coffee, its great, Mione and me, we love it!.."Ron exclaimed.

"Umm...that would be nice." replied Harry and spared a glance at Tom, who shrugged.

Their drinks arrived and Tom winced at the extreme sweetness of it.

They sat in a comfortable silence and sipped their drinks, while Tom couldn't ignore the lovey-dovey behavior of the couple with them.

 

.

.

Tom felt a foot sliding up his trousers and spluttered his drink.

Harry and Mione seemed confused, whereas Ron seemed unusually cool and smug, and Tom swore he knew, whose foot it was.

He leaned over to Ron's ear and said:

;

_"It's my foot."_

;

The foot soon disappeared and Ron blushed like a tomato.

 

The date ended and the pairs walked out of the shop, Mione kissed Tom and Harry on the cheek and Tom glared at Ron, who knew better and receded.

"Nice to meet you." said Mione politely.

"You too." Acknowledged harry, with a nod.

"Maybe we can meet up again like this, a double date maybe, next weekend?" Ron asked and Tom glared at him.He wondered if it was out of courtesy.

"Ron, why don't you head to Zonko's, I'll join you, in a minute." urged Hermione.

Ron frowned but nodded anyway. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and walked away,

"Sorry about that, he's a bit overzealous, you see." explained The Ravenclaw.

"That's okay." Harry smiled.

While they walked back, Tom thanked Harry for not having accepted the offer and decided that he had to talk to the Hufflepuff.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> well, this does not come under, James hates...'cause its Tom hates...  
> But anyway, I just wanted all of it together.  
> So, hope you had a good read.  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.  
> Have a great day <33333


End file.
